Saving Kasumi Smith
by cookie.cd
Summary: Kasumi Smith is the daughter Commander Erwin Smith. When she first joins the Survey Corps she meets Levi, he has just joined as well and over time they grow quite close, but on a excursion is he going to be able to protect her from her own demise? This is the prequel book in the series Saving Hope
1. Kasumi Smith

_**Kasumi Smith...**_

My name is Kasumi Smith and i'm Commander Erwin's daughter, i have a younger sister called Hope and i did have an older brother called Matthew but he died during our ongoing war with the titans (Kasumi means mist or ocean when in names)

i'm training as a cadet so that i can join the survey corps and following the footsteps of my father and brother  
my mother died few years ago not that long after my brother and it's just me, my dad and wee sister  
So here's my story...

"Now look at the front these are the top ten cadets in your class" Shadis shouted as he pointed towards the ten cadets at the front

i was up there, i had came fist, the very top of my class and i broke a lot of cadet records and times, i was so happy i could finally graduate and join the Survey Corps

"Today you have the choice to join either the Survey Corps or the Garrison except the top ten who are eligible for the Military Police, choose wisely, dismissed"

The cadets scattered to join which ever brigade they were choosing, i went over to the Survey Corps but before i was full there one of the other cadets called rose from my class had stop me

"The Survey Corps, why are you joining them Kasumi, you have a chance to join the Military Police safe inside the inner wall"

"Rose, i know that you have been a good friend to me during our cadet years and you can join the Military Police like you have always wanted but my goal from the start has to join the Survey Corps with the top cadet ranking" i then turned and walked away from her before lining up for the Survey Corps

"Thank-you everyone who has decided to join the Survey Corps, we are grateful for your choice" Erwin shouted "Cadets you are now officially part of the Scouting Legions , dismissed"

After we were dismissed i went to find my father, i had spotted him through the crowd but before i could make it to him and bumped into one of the officials

"Oh sorry sir" i said as i lifted myself up from the ground and saluted

"Kasumi, that can't be you can it? i remember when you were just a baby" the official said

"Pixis, it's good to see you again, how have you been keeping?" i smiled

"Very well thank-you Kasumi, so you finally got you dream of joining the Survey Corps" he laughed "hard work really does pay off doesn't it"

"No Pain, No Gain" i laughed with a confident grin

Pixis smiled "well it's been good seeing you again Kasumi but there are some high ranking leaders that are waiting for me in a meeting and i'm already late so goodbye and good luck with your Survey Corps dream" he smiled before saluting _me_ (Which some of the cadets dropped their jaws to)

"Thank-you Pixis" i smiled before i saluted him back before i ran off towards my father

"Erwin" i shouted as i approached him

"Kasumi" he smiled

"So i did it" i grinned

"Yes you did and i couldn't be more proud" Erwin said with loving eyes

"Thank-you dad" i smiled lightly

"And i know your mother and Matthew would be proud, they're watching over you from above you know?" Erwin explained

"i know, i can feel their presence everyday, i just wish that they could be proud of me from down here, that's all" i frowned

"I know sweetie, they were taken from us too soon but that's part of life, it's not always rainbows and happy endings" Erwin then brought me into a tight hug

"Thanks dad" i said once he released the hug "but i better catch up with the other cadets, we're travelling to the Survey Corps HQ altogether" i smiled before i ran and caught up with the other cadets

"Good Luck Kasumi, hopefully you won't have the same fate as your brother" Erwin sighed as he watch me run away

"Don't worry dad, i won't" i mentally replied

i'm on my way, this is my chance and i better not blow it...

 **so hope you like the chapter, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, please do tell me what you think of the story so far and thank-you so much for reading, I will try and update regularly**

 **love you my little cookie crumbs**

 **love you all so much**

 **~Cookie**


	2. New Beginnings

___**New Beginnings...**_

"I heard the new cadets that are joining are coming today" Hanji said to Levi

"so..." Levi spat

"So make friends, you can be alone forever" Hanji said before she walked away

Levi then walked to where the new cadets were and lined up

Kasumi's P.O.V

"Hi i'm Kasumi" i smiled

Levi just 'tch'ed in response

"And you are?" i waved my hand getting impatient

"Levi" he said with a bored look

"Nice name" i smiled

Levi didn't reply but instead just stared into nothingness

"how long have you been part of the Survey Corps?" i asked

"A few months i think" Levi frowned

"Oh so you're a cadet" my eyes lit up

"yeah you could say that" he huffed

Do want to train together sometime?" i asked him

"Look Kasumi..."

"Sui, just call me Sui, Kasumi seems too formal" i interrupted

"Look i am not calling you Sui, it's Kasumi okay? anyway people who get close to me, try to be nice to me or know me in general have a habit of either leaving or dying and feel like i should keep the number of victims as small as possible" he explained

"well then it just looks like i'm going to have to be the girl that breaks the cycle" i smirked

"Your not going to give up are you?" he sighed

"nope that's not my style" i punched his arm

i could have sworn i seen the shadow of a smile on his lips

"See you like me already" i smirked to which i just got i tch in reply

The rest of the day me and Levi just talked and trained, he told me about why he had originally joined the Survey Corps, the whole killing Erwin thing and his friends dying (i love that i decided to become friends with the guy who tried to kill me dad, great choice). I told him why i joined, about how my brother died and i told him that i would see the outside world for him, as i talked about my brother and instinctively rubbed the leather bracelet that he gave me, it was old and it said 'live for me' on it

"You shouldn't rub the leather, it will wear it out faster" Levi stated as he pointed towards my bracelet

"oh right" i giggled

"What is it?" he asked, i actually hadn't told him about my bracelet in the story

"Well my brother gave it to me before he... died" i frowned "It just reminds me of him, reminds me why i fight you know?"

Levi seemed to frowned before he quickly went back to his stoic expression

"You don't show a lot of emotion do you?" i asked him, as i starred at him trying to read his face

"No, emotions are a waste of time, they are what get you killed" he explained

"Levi" i said softly as i place a hand on his shoulder "it's okay to feel, it's okay to be sad that your friends are gone, the pain that you are feeling, it's good, pain is your ally, pain tells you when you have been badly hurt but it also tells you that you haven't died yet, that you survived and get to fight another day, not everyone gets that chance"

Levi seemed shocked but expressionless at the same time, it's like he didn't know how to respond

"come on, we have a break now, let's go eat" i smiled before we made our way to the mess hall and sat down

we ate in silence for a while before Hanji came over and sat next to Levi

"Yay Levi made a friend" Hanji laughed as she clapped her hands comically together

"Tch" Levi responded

"What's your name?" Hanji asked me

"Kasumi" i responded

"Kasumi who?" Hanji pressed on

I didn't want to tell her but i guess i had to

"Smith, Kasumi Smith" i sighed

"Smith, where have i heard that before?... Wait Erwin's last name is Smith, are you related to him?" Hanji eyes lit up with anticipation

"I'm his daughter" i said as i took another bite of my roll

"Wait what?!" Levi seemed to quietly shouted

"Whoa Levi, i think that's the first time i've seen you show emotion" i giggled

"Wait a minute, i think he's told me about you before, you had a big brother in the Survey Corps, who was it..." Hanji wondered before she snapped her finger "Matthew Smith, and you have a little sister Hope"

"Yep that's my family" i pretended to smile

"Did you mum not recently die?" Hanji asked as Levi kept quiet

"Yes, just after my brother a few years ago, not that long after Hope turned 10" I half smiled again

"I'm sorry for your lost" Hanji's voice softened

"Why it's not like you knew them" i growled

Hanji just averted her eyes before she spoke "i'm just going to go now, am... bye" Hanji then got up and walked away

"Well you really know how to kill a conversation" Levi stated

"Yeah like you can talk Mr Stoic" i snapped

"Why so touchy?" Levi defended himself

"i'm sorry, it's just everybody is always saying oh i'm sorry for your lost , i bet he was a good man, when really, they don't care, they're just saying it because it is social etiquette, really it's just pity" i sighed

"Don't worry, i know what that's about" Levi frowned with sadness in his voice

"oh Levi don't be going soft on me and actually show your emotions" i joked

"Hahaha" Levi said sarcastically

i giggled before I spoke "come on, let's get some more training in before sun down"

we then got up and made our way out to the training fields

We trained until the sun went down before Levi walked me towards the girls cabins, which was just across from the male one

"Well this is my stop" i giggled

"See ya for training tomorrow Kasumi" Levi stated emphasizing my name before we parted our ways...

 **so this is the first time Levi and Kasumi meet**

 **i like them**

 **so tell me what you think guys**

 **love you cookie crumbs**

 **~Cookie 3**


	3. Meeting Hopeful

_**Meeting Hopeful...**_

 _ **May contain spoilers**_

Kasumi's P.O.V

I got up and i swear when i looked at my reflection, i looked like Medusa

i went to the bathrooms, got my daily shower and got ready for the day

'train, train, train' i thought internally as i walked down towards the training fields

once i got there i thought i was the only one there, (which didn't surprise me because even as a cadet i was always first out to train because i get up at insane times in the morning) but i didn't seem to be

i walked around a little before i noticed Levi doing push-ups near a tree, shirtless might i add

He didn't seem to take any notice to me, so i stood there for a minute before he stood up, grabbed a towel and took a drink from his water bottle before he turned and noticed me

"Well hey there hot stuff" i smirked as i began to walk towards him

"How long have you been standing there?" Levi asked

"Don't worry, i wasn't perving" i sighed "i just came out to train and i heard you around here"

"Oh right" Levi half smiled before he wiped the back of his head with the towel

"Was that a smile i saw, i thought you were never happy" i smiled

"Well i'm happy when i train, so i don't think it's a crime to smile" Levi stated

i giggled before i walked over to him, took his water bottle and took a drink

"Ah refreshing" i then wiped my mouth before i walked away

"where are you going?" Levi shouted after me and i spun back round

"Just like you Levi, i have training to do sweetie" i then waved as i spun back around and walked away

I started doing my training and as normal, i changed into my sports bra and took off my ODM gear harness and began my push-ups, sit-ups, planks and other moves

i was in the middle of a handstand push-up when Levi came over

"You might want to clean up, the other cadets are coming out soon"

i looked up at him from my handstand position

"Oh hello again" i then jumped out of the handstand and looked at him "Well i see that you at least got cleaned up"

i said as i noticed how he was in his proper uniform

"Yeah and like i said you might want to get cleaned up as well" he grabbed my towel and handed it to me

"If i must" i laughed before i grabbed the towel and started to wipe the sweat off me, i the started to walk away but then realised what time it was

"But wait it's like 9.15 and training starts at 9.30, i don't have enough time to get cleaned up"

"Don't worry i'll cover for you" Levi smiled

"Thanks" i waved before running off to the showers

30 minutes later...

I quickly ran back to where the cadets were and lined up beside Levi (who was as stoic as ever)

"Did anyone notice my absence?" i asked Levi

"Just your dad but he got quickly distracted" Levi explained

"Cadets dismiss" Erwin shouted before all the cadets dismissed and i turned to Levi

"Well my father is easily distracted" i frowned

"What's wrong way you, you never frown" Levi almost said sarcastically

"Just thinking about Hope" i smiled

"Who's Hope again?" He asked

"she's my little sister, do you want to met her sometime?" i asked

"Yeah sure" he responded

"Well she is coming by today if you want to come with" i stated sheepishly

"yeah sure, i'm kind of intrigued to meet the other Smith" Levi smirked

"Oh Levi your icy exterior is beginning to melt" i laughed

"Only when i'm with you" he joked as he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss, before he laughed again

"Oh such a gentleman" i giggled before i punched his arm

After training...

Levi and I walked into town before he spoke

"Right where are we going?"

"Well we have to go and meet my friend Shannon, she was looking after Hope today" i explained before getting an 'oh' from Levi

we walked and talked a little more, before i saw a brown haired girl and small ash blonde haired girl

i pointed towards them "There she is"

i then began to pick up the pace before i waved him along "come on slow-bro"

"Don't ever use the word bro" he stated angrily

"What wrong way the word" i wondered

"It's just reminds me of something i lost, that's all" he said

"Isobel?" i asked quietly

"Yeah" he half frowned but before we could say anything else Hope ran up to me

"Sui! Sui!" she giggled as i lifted her up into my arms

"Woah, Hope you're getting so big" i laughed

"Well that's because i'm 10 now silly" she smiled sincerely, it made me smile to she her so happy after everything she has been through

Shannon finally caught up

"I'm sorry Kasumi, i told her not to go running" Shannon panted

"Oh don't worry, she a little rascal" i laughed as i turned to on very bored looking Levi before saying "Come on Levi cheer up"

"This is me cheering Kasumi" Levi stated emotionlessly

"No it's not Mr Icy Exterior" i laughed before Shannon spoke

"So who's this?"

"Oh sorry, am this is Levi, he a new recruit like me" i said pointing towards Levi

"Well when did you come into play, i don't remember Kasumi ever mentioning a cadet as hot as you before, trust me i would have remembered if she did" Shannon winked before Levi actually laughed

"Shannon shut up you w-h-o-r-e" i said as i covered my little sister's ears before we all laughed

Hope took my hands off her ears and asked sweetly

"Kasumi, where's daddy? he promised he would be here today"

"Oh well" i set her down and got on my knees "Daddy had to work, you know that he has a important role in the Survey Corps"

"but he promised" tears threatened to spill from her eyes

"Well maybe next time" i smiled

"That what you said last time" she huffed

"Well it's not like it's been that long since you seen him last" i tried to cheer her up

"2 years 6 months and 28 days" she stated the figures, but when she seen my confused look she explained "It has been 2 years 6 months and 28 days since i have spoken to dad, actually even since i last seen dad"

Levi seemed to frown at this before Shannon spoke

"Yeah you're daddy still loves you, he just has to work"

"Yeah but daddy always has to work, Matt and mama had to leave and now, even you're becoming absent too Kasumi" Hope cried

"I'm sorry Hope, i don't mean to be" tears began to well up in my eyes now

"I feel like i don't even have a family anymore" Hope rubbed her eyes, i didn't know what to say to her so i just bowed my head before Levi bent down to her height

"Hope is it?" he asked

she nodded slightly

"Hi Hope, my name is Levi, i'm an orphan" he began

"What's an orphan?" Hope asked quietly now removing her hands from her eyes

"it means i have no family at all" Levi stated "nobody"

"What happened to you're family?" Hope questioned

"Well my dad left me and my mother died, i was taken in by my uncle but he eventually left me as well" Levi said in a sad but gentle voice

i listened carefully, i felt my tears roll down my cheek as he spoke

"What did you do?" Hope asked now with more voice

"Well i had to live on my own all my life, but, i met some friends who then became my family"

"What happened to them? Where are they now?" Hope said with curiosity in her eye

"Well they were killed by the titans" Levi explained "when we were on an excursion, when i first joined the Scouts"

Hope seemed to frowned at this before she spoke

"My brother Matthew died on an excursion too, they brought back his body, i was very sad"

"well so was i. But, can i offer you some advice?" Levi spoke gently before Hope nodded and he continued "Fight for your family, even if you feel like you alone, you fight for you family, and if they all end up gone, then you make your own family and you protect them"

Hope seemed to smile at this and so did Shannon and I before Levi spoke again

"Now can you make me a promise Hope? Can you promise me that you'll fight for your family? because remember your family are the only ones who are going to be with you forever, even when there gone, they live on inside your heart, promise?" he then held out his pinky before Hope grabbed it with hers

"Promise Orphan Levi" she said with a huge smile as she nodded her head

"Good" Levi nodded "now how about this, Kasumi and i have to go back to training soon, but we will meet you here tomorrow again, and maybe you could come back with us for the afternoon and we could take you out on the ODM Gear"

"Swear?" Hope smiled as she held out her pinky

"Pinky swear" he grabbed her pinky before letting it go and standing up again before whispering "i wasn't joking we really need to go, look at the time"

i then look at the square clock and realised the time

"Okay Hope we have to go now, but we will be back tomorrow" i smiled

"Will i be able to see daddy at the Survey Corps place" Hope asked quietly

"I'll make it my mission" i smiled before giving her a kiss on the head, and watched her and Shannon walk away before me and Levi eventually started walking in the other

"You're really good with kids you know, that whole made up story about your childhood, it was very creative" i stated

"It wasn't creative" Levi said boredly

"Why would you say that?" i wondered

"Because it wasn't made up, that's my actually back-story" he then looked at me before walking away...

 **Levi's back-story is so sad**

 **i didn't want to make it this sad**


	4. Help from the stars

_**Help from the Stars**_

After i heard Levi's back-story, it made me really sad and i started to admire him, like seriously he has always been on his own and has lost everything, but yet, somehow he still has the strength to keep fighting, how does he do it?

After meeting my sister, Levi and i talked before we went our separate ways for a while

it's around 6.30 now, and everyone has just been dismissed, i decided that i would go and visit Hanji in her lab

i knocked the door before she said to come in

"Hanji?" i spoke as i opened the door and came in

"Oh hey Kasumi, are you okay?" she said worried

"Yeah i'm fine"i smiled

"so what can i do for you?" she asked before she invited me to sit down beside her

"Okay well this may be awkward but, you've know Levi for a while now" i said as i sat down before she nodded and i continued "well, how does he do it? how does he fight after losing so much?"

"Well actually Levi may put on a brave face but inside, he is secretly dying without anyone knowing" Hanji explained

scene changes to Levi in a bathroom but with Hanji and Kasumi still speaking in a voice over

"Levi isn't made of stone, nobody is" Hanji explains

we see Levi looking at a picture of him, Isobel and Farlan

"Everyone has demons, some people's live under their bed, or in closet, but Levi's, those demons live in his head" Hanji continues

we then see Levi looking in a mirror as tears roll down his face

"Levi deals with pain, by shutting people out and not allowing them to see how he really feels" Hanji says

We then see Levi punch the mirror breaking it and he starts throwing objects around the room

"I think, Levi thinks it's his fault that people always leave him, like there is something wrong with him" Hanji speaks her mind

we now see Levi throwing the last object in the trashed room and falling into a corner and crying

"He feels like he needs to keep the casualties as low as possible" Hanji finishes

The scene changed back to Kasumi and Hanji, leaving Levi in the corner crying

i looked down to my hands, bowing my head

"You wouldn't never guess that" i said quietly

"Levi has adapted to hide his feelings and do everything to do with his emotions in secret, away from any visible sight" Hanji stated before she spoke again in a sad voice "I don't think that in the time i have know Levi, i have ever seen him sincerely smile or laugh, it's always hidden under this icy exterior, the only time i have heard of Levi showing any true human emotion, was, when his friends died, he cried"

I frowned at this before i excused myself , i walked to the roof of the HQ and began to watch the sun set as the stars came out one by one

"What a beautifully tragic night" i said quietly to myself

"Isn't it" a voice said from behind me, i turned to see Levi before he came and sat beside me

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"The stars, i come here every night to see them" Levi said before he stared into the night sky

"Why?" I asked, gazing at his face searching for an answer

"Well, when you grow up in the underground, it nice to see light, even after the night shadows have covered all of the sun's light, stars are like the small lights that tell the people of the surface, that they will never be driven to the curse of the underground darkness" Levi said sincerely with so much sorrow

"That's a beautiful reason" i said before i gazed into the night sky as well

We sat in silence for a while before Levi spoke

"What's you reason?"

"Reason for what?" i asked confused

"You reason for coming up here?" he explained

"Well simple put, i believe my mother and brother are up there, looking down on me from above, protecting me from the same fate too young" i said sadly

"it's not your family in the stars protecting you, it's your skill, remember, the stars can only ever come out at night to see you" Levi said quietly before he bowed his head

"true" i frowned before i noticed Levi look into the night sky again and speak to the stars

"It's been a while since i've seen a sky like this, believe in us, Levi, believe in us, and, come back to us, what a sad promise i couldn't for-fill, you misplaced your trust"

Levi then stood up and walked away leaving me alone on the roof

i then turned back to the night sky and spoke

"Help him, Isobel and Farlan you need to help him, he's secretly dying inside and i think your are the only people who can help him"

i then stood up as well and went to walk away, but before i could reach the edge to jump down, two small birds came down to me

2 small black birds and they seemed to nod towards me before flying away

i followed them and saw them fly down towards Levi in the courtyard

i seen him smile at them before he walked inside, as they went and sat beside each other on a tree branch

"thank-you Farlan and Isobel" i smiled before i jumped down from the roof and walked inside to the mess hall

When i walked in a saw a couple of cadets sitting talking at a table

i went and got some food before sitting by myself, as thought about what just happened

After i had eaten my food i went back to the girls cabin, and just before i walked in, i noticed Levi about walk into the boys cabin and the same to birds on the roof

i smiled when i saw the birds

"Don't worry Levi you're not alone, they still watch over you..."

 **So i hoped you like this chapter, i really like Farlan and Isobel and i just had to add them to the story**

 **so please tell me what you think**

 **and as always until next time**

 **love ya**

 **~Cookie is outta here 3**


	5. Live

_**Live...**_

After that night with the birds Levi had seemed happier, not that anyone would notice

"Hey Levi" i said as i sat at his table

"Hello _Sui_ " Levi said in a mock voice

i just laughed

"So, Hope is coming today, we better sneak out before training" i explained

"Well in other words, you want your father to kill me" Levi laughed

"You'll survive" i joked before i hit his arm

"ouch what was that for?" he said rubbing his arm

"So, that you would hurry, we need to go get Hope" i said getting up

"fine fine" he gave in taking the last bite of his bread before we walked out of the HQ and into town

We met Shannon and Hope where we normally did

i saw them in the distance and noticed Hope running towards me, i open my arms and she ran into them as i lifted her up

"Aww you almost to big to be lifted now" i smiled

"yep, i'm 10 remember" she giggled

"How could i ever forget?" i joked

"Levi!" she screamed

"Hey there Hope" he smiled before he gave her a high five

"Well, we better get a move on" i stated before i said goodbye to Shannon and thanked her before we made our way to the HQ

Once we had reached the HQ we had noticed the recruits already lined up so we quickly ran in and fell in, Hope hid behind me and Levi

"Okay roll call" Shadis shouted before he called everyone out one by one

We all did some physical training before he said that today was our day off, we all cheer and dispersed

"Okay so what do you want to do first?" i asked Hope

"ODM gear" she cheered

"How did i know?" i giggled

"You're secretly psychic, aren't you Sui?" Levi smirked

"Oh Levi how did you know" i gasped dramatically

"intuition" he smiled before i giggled, we all then made our way to the ODM gear course

We then spent the rest of the day playing and doing different things before, Hope decided that she wanted to see her dad

"He's in a meeting at the minute" i frowned

"We can surprise him" she beamed

"Okay sure" i caved

"Softy?" Levi raised his eyebrow

"Oh shut up" i pushed his face away with my hand before we laughed

We all then made our way to the meeting hall before i knocked the door and entered

"Sorry to interrupt, but i have a surprise for my father" i smirked

Erwin raised his eyebrow before i opened the door and Hope came running in

"Daddy!"

"Hope?!" he gasped before Hope hugged him

"Daddy!" she said cheerful

Erwin then cried into her shoulder before they released the hug

"Why are you crying daddy? Are you sad?" Hope asked quietly

"No, i'm crying because i'm so happy to see you again, these are tears of joy" he explained

"Well then next time don't leave it so long" she huffed

"i won't promise" he smiled before he hugged he again

"Well i think we should reschedule this meeting" Pixis smiled

i smiled and left Hope with our father before me and Levi left

we went to the girls dorms and sat on my bed

"Well that was nice" Levi smiled

"Yeah, it's been so long since she has seen him" i smiled as well "For once, i am actually truly happy"

me and Levi talked for a while before Hanji came into the dorms

"Kasumi are you here?" she called

i then waved her over

"Oh there you 2 are" she smiled before she sat down beside me "i'm guessing it was you that brought you little sister here"

i nodded

"Well that was nice, Erwin really needed a pick me, especially before this Excursion" Hanji giggled

"what excursion?" me and Levi said together

"the excursion in a month's time, that's what the meeting was about" Hanji explained

"oh" i frowned "i didn't know"

Hanji then half smiled

"Well if you 2 still haven't done it, there's still time before the excursion, you know encase you don't come back again" Hanji smirked

"What?!" me and Levi gasped together

"You're blushing" Hanji teased which caused our blushes to deepen

Hanji then left with a huge smirked

me and Levi sat in silence for a while before i broke the silence

"About what Hanji said, she's just joking"

"what if it comes true?" Levi sighed

"What?!" i gasped

"Not the sex thing, i mean, what if we die outside the walls" Levi frowned

"how about this" i said taking off the bracelet that Matthew has gave me and started to tie it around his wrist "this bracelet will keep you safe" i smiled at him

he then smiled at me before i grabbed his hand

"We will be fine Levi, i refuse to die until i'm running the Survey Corps" i reassured him before adding "and i refuse to let you die until you're at least a Captain, maybe even Squad leader"

he smiled again before he spoke

"okay"

i then lay back down before both me and him fell asleep

by the time we had woke up it was already sunset

as i woke up i stretched out which in turn caused Levi to wake up

"Hey" i stated

"hey" he replied

i looked at him before i grabbed his hand

"come with me"

he then followed me out and onto the roof of the dorm

"it's beautiful" i spoke as the sunset

"Yeah" Levi looked out

i then hit Levi's arm saying "tag"

"Oh you don't want to start this game with me, i am the god of this game" Levi smirked

"Well that just sounds inviting, so i challenge you to your title, you, Humanity's strongest tig soilder" i smirked back before he ran at me and tag me, before we play continued on the roof

we had eventually collapsed and just stared at the stars

"just another beautiful night" i joked

"yep" Levi stated before i set my head on his shoulder

 _one month later..._

"It's the excursion today" i said to Levi

"yep, you better not die" he stated

"i was just about to say the same thing to you" i joked before he pulled me into a hugged

when we pulled back Levi spoke

"Be safe"

"Don't worry" i then kissed his cheek " i will, i still have a whole world to see you know" i said sarcastically before going to get my horse as he did as well

we both gazed at each for a minute

"kiss for good luck?" i giggled

we both then leaned in slightly before we kissed

as we parted i smiled

"See we could make this a tradition, as long as we kiss before an excursion, we'll come back with everyone else" i then smirked at him as i held out my pinky "Deal?"

"deal" he smiled and he grabbed my pinky with his

we then parted ways and made our ways to our places, the excursion then began...

 **love birds ;)**

 **lol i love them, i guess that why i wrote them like this :p**

 **anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think**

 **love u**

 **~Cookie 3**


	6. Maybe Hanji was right

_**Maybe Hanji was Right...**_

We had went on the excursion and both me and Levi had killed several titans

when we got back me and Levi met up again

"Well i see that you didn't get killed after all" i smirked

"Oh, it will take more than a few titans to kill me" Levi joked "next thing you know i will be humanity's strongest" e continued to joke

"more like humanity's vainest" i chuckled

i then gave him a hug before i smiled and jumped up and down

"i survived my first excursion"

"Yep, you did" Levi smiled

me and Levi then went for a walk before i had ended up in the stables grooming the horses

"pass me the hoof pick please" i said holding out my hand before he passed me it

once we were finished with the horses we then cleaned out the stables

"Why are we doing this again?" Levi laughed as he lifted up a pile of shit and put it in the wheel barrow

"I don't know" i chuckled before we both burst into hysterics and continued talking, as we done our work

once we were finished we fell in a pile of hay

"I think that wall of yours has finally melted" i smiled

"yeah you think, well maybe it might freeze again" he smirked

"oh, well, if that were to happen, then i would just have to melt it again" i said as i looked into his eyes

"Well i'll wait for that day" he stated

"will you?" i started to lean in slightly

"yeah" he nodded before he leaned in as well

"promise?" i said holding my finger beside my cheek

"promise" he said taking my pinky with his

"i'll hold you to that" i giggled before i closed the space between our lips and we shared a perfect moment

after we kissed we looked into each other's eyes before Levi spoke

"i think Hanji was right"

we both laughed before Levi stood up and started to walk away

"where are you going?" i asked

"You coming" he said holding his hand out

i then grabbed his hand and we began to walk around town

"What are we doing?" i wondered

"we are going a walk, us cadets deserve a break sometimes" he smiled

we then walked around hand in hand for a while before we did some other random things, we finally went back to base

we went back to the stables

"what are we doing back here?" i asked Levi as he handed me a knife

i looked at him confused as he stood there, between our horse's stables

"what am i doing with this" i gestured to the knife

Levi then took the knife, i just stood there watching him carve a heart on the wood between our stables

he then handed me back the knife after he scratched in his initials

i laughed as i took the knife

i bent down and carved in my initials, along with the phrase, 'forever and always'

"Cheesy or what?" i laughed as i grabbed his hand and we walked towards the HQ main building

Levi then smirked at me

"hey, we could die tomorrow you know"

i laughed and continued to walk

once we were back at base i spoke

"okay since you took me somewhere it is my turn to take you somewhere"

"where?" Levi raised his eyebrow

"well get you ODM gear on and find out" i smirked

we then both got our ODM gear on before we engaged

the travelled all the way up to the wall before Levi finally asked again

"Sui what are we doing?"

"Levi, do you trust me?" i asked suddenly

"Sure" he smiled before i pushed him off the wall

i then jumped down after him, before he grabbed onto the wall

"What the fuck Sui!" he fumed

"you said you trusted me" i giggled

"Tch"

i then smiled before i pointed outwards

"That's where we are going"

he then looked out towards the forest outside the walls

"I'll go if you lead the way" he stated

"okay" i smiled before we started to make our way outside, to the world beyond

once we had reached the forest, we sat on a tree branch for a while

i then stood up and started hopping from branch to branch before i told Levi to follow me

we then stopped at a tree with wide thick branches that were spread apart

"What are we doing here?" Levi asked

"Here" i spread my arms open to show the place "this is the place where, i am going to build a treehouse, this is my dream place for a treehouse"

i then started to walked around the branches before Levi followed me

"this is the perfect spot, there's nowhere as nice as this inside the wall" i said before me and Levi faced each other

"Then let's do it" he smiled

"Really?" i said with enthusiasm

"yeah, but it has to be our secret, a place just for me and you okay?" he then held up his pinky

"Okay" i smiled before i kissed him and ran my hands through his hair

he then pushed me against a tree and deepened the kiss

we the parted from the lack of oxygen and just leaned our heads against each other's

"yeah maybe Hanji was right" i giggled

"We better get back before people start to worry" Levi stated

"yeah" i said lifting my head before looking into his eyes and kissing him again

once we parted again i started to walk to the tree line as Levi followed

we made our way back to HQ

once we had arrived back Hope had came running out to greet us along with Erwin

"You were out on the ODM?" Erwin questioned after i had picked up Hope

"yeah so?" i wondered, why he was being so suspicious?

"It's just we heard reports of Survey Corps cadets going outside the wall, was that you?" he asked

"yeah why?" i said before he stated

"The wall is there to protect you, it defeats the purpose if you go outside it anyway, you could have been killed"

"but we didn't so what's the big deal?" i shrug

"Kasumi, i am not letting you die to the titans just because of your own foolishness" Erwin scolded

"Why do you care? you could have stopped me from joining the Survey Corps but you didn't" i revoked

"Kasumi, i already lost Matthew to the war, i refuse to lose you too" Erwin shouted with tears forming at the edge of his eyes

i then begin to cry at the thought of Matthew before i started to get mad and shouted back at him

"You didn't even want Matthew! you didn't want any of us! we were accidents"

"What would make you say that?" Erwin gasps

"me and Matthew heard you and mum once, we heard you tell her that if it wasn't for us you would have been able to move through the ranks quicker, you told her that having kids was such a hard ship, you two began to argue before you told her that never wanted kids in the first place" i screamed as tears streamed downed my face

"Just because i didn't want kids doesn't mean i don't love you, would have my life been easier if you weren't born? of course, a lot easier but i wouldn't change my life for the world" he said reached over to hugged me but i pulled away and stormed off

Levi then followed me

"Sui! wait up! come back and talk to him, he's you father!" i heard Levi shout after me

once he catches up with me he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him

he sees the tears rolling down my cheeks, he pulls me into his chest before i grip his shirt

"don't cry" he soothes stroking my hair

i then pulled back and look into his eyes

"i'll talk to him tomorrow" i assure him "but for now i just want to go home"

"okay i'll walk you to your dorms" he states

"okay" i say weakly

he then walked me to my dorm before he goes to leave me at the door

"am Levi" i call to which he turns "could you maybe stay with me a little longer, just until it's dark?"

"Sure" he the walks back over to me and we sit in the roof and talk for a while

this was nice, i smiled as i leaned my head on Levi's shoulder...

 **Well i hope you enjoyed the cuteness in this chapter**

 **warning there is only about 2 chapters left before i finish this book**

 **after this book i am starting a new one called 'Saving Hope...'**

 **it's going to be about the little sister Hope, so stay tuned for that**

 **well until next time**

 **love you all**

 **~Cookie**


	7. A few years later

i woke up to the sun in my eyes and turned in my bed to see Levi

'just like always' i thought with a smile

i then got up but before i could make it off the bed Levi shifted and grabbed me around the waist pulling me back into his strong chest

"Come one Levi, we have cadet training, remember we are teaching them some titan skills, we need to train them so some of them can join the Survey Corps" i argue

"but Kasumi i don't care, all i want to do is lay in this bed with you in my arms and just forget about the rest of the world" he says as he sits up so that i'm between his legs

"You know we can't do that Levi" i giggled

"But why not" he say in a teasing voice before he starts to kiss my neck down to my collarbone

i let out a slight moan and i can just feel the smirk he is giving against my skin

i then snap out of my trance and turn and slap his chest to which he releases his grip

"nope Levi, work now"

he the laughs at me before laying back down on the bed

"well you have fun with that" he jokes

i then go back over to the bed and pull the blanket off him to reveal his shirtless figure

"come on" i smiled at his childishness

"fine" he sighs before he gets up and starts to get ready

once we were ready we started to walk towards the mess hall for breakfast

once we had enter i saw Hanji sitting at a table with my father waving us over

we walked over and Hanji stood to greet us as Levi sat down

"hey Kasumi" she said holding her arms open

"hey Hanji" i smiled as i gave my best friend a hug

me and Hanji grew really close over the years

on excursions i helped her catch titans and we did experiments together and i just loved her so much

we the sat down before we began to eat our breakfast

"so we are planning another excursion" Erwin explained

"oh how far out this time?" i wondered

"just deepens" he shrugged

we continued to eat and talk before me and Levi realised the time and excused ourselves

"Remember guys you are there to train the cadets not make out" Hanji shouted to us as we walked out of the hall si that everyone could hear

"Hanji that is my daughter you are talking about" my father stressed before i giggled and shouted back

"we'll try Hanji"

my father then frowned at me before Levi hit my arm

"ow what was that for?"

"don't encourage her" he frowned

"out come on" i started poking his arm playfully "you love it really"

"tch"

we then walked towards the training camp as we talked

the cadets had already arrived but hadn't been briefed yet

we walked over to the cadets before i shouted to catch their attention

"hey cadets listen up"

they all turned to us and i could hear some whispering asking each other why the Survey Corps we here

i looked through the crowd and spotted Hope

she had joined the cadets 2 years ago when she turned 12, she only had one more year to go before she is a full filded cadet and can join the corps

"So cadets we are your trainers for today, my name is Captain Levi Ackerman" Levi shouted

yep Levi finally made captain

"and i am Captain Kasumi Smith" i added

and so did i

Hope then looked at us weird

"We are here today to teach you some more ODM gear skills and to show you how to kill a titan" i explained

we the told them what they had to do before they all dispersed to get the gear

after a while they came back and we lined up and Levi and i were back at the front but before we could explain anything more Hope came up to us and gave me a hug

"why didn't you tell me you were going to be here today?"

"i forgot" i rubbed the back of my head once she released the hug

she the turned to Levi and gave him a hug which he returned

"so how have you been 'orphan levi'" she smiled

oh i still remember that nickname she gave him from when she was younger

"fine hope, how about you?" he asked

before she smiled "great"

a friend of hers was then pushed into her which pushed her into me causing me to fall into Levi and us falling, me on top of him

"ow" i laughed from on top of Levi

"Oh i am so sorry Captains" i brown hair girl gasped offering to help me up i declined

"it's okay..." i paused waiting for her to tell me her name

"Sasha, Sasha Brouse" she replied

"Well it's okay Sasha" i smiled before Levi interupted

"Kasumi do you feel like getting your fat ass of you me, you're heavy"

"nope, you're actually quite comfortable, i think i could just stay here all day, you know in your arms" i wink

"Funny" he said sarcastically

"What not like it when i copy your words" i smirked

"i now regret saying that" he frowned

"but you did, you said let's just forget about the outside world and stay in..." but before i could finish Levi knocked me off of him and stood up leaving me on the ground

"bastard" i spat

"oh come on" he said holding out his hand which i took

i then dusted my uniform off as he laughed

"it's not funny"

"it's a little funny" he stated as i glared at him before i turned and glared at Hope as she laughed and said

"yeah Levi's right that was quite the show"

"i hate you both" i spat

"you can't hate me, i'm your sister" Hope chuckled

Sasha's eyes then widen at this

"this is your sister in the Survey Corps?" she the pointed at me to which Hope nodded

i then pushed Hope away and told them to line up

Levi and i then explained to the cadets what to do and demonstrated on one of the fake titans

"good luck" Levi shouted

"And trust me with Mr Bossy training you you'll need it" i added

"you didn't mind when i trained you" Levi smirked before i pushed him away and dismissed the cadets

After training me and Levi went about our faily duties and i told Hope about the excursion next week

the day and finally turned to night and me and Levi retired for the day

heading back to his room we got into bed and fell asleep...


	8. She's gone

It was the day of the excursion and i was pretty excited

"no matter how many excursions i do, i will always be excited" i stated as i got out of bed followed by Levi

"i know you do, we usually don't sleep the night before because of how much energy you have" Levi smirked before giving me a not so subtle wink which made me blush

"oh shut up" i stated

me and Levi may have never said we were official but we did act like it

i mean we acted like a couple and things that couples did like certain 'things' (wink wink nudge nudge (; ) but we just never said to people we were a couple

but putting that aside today is the excusion and i can't wait

Levi and i got ready and made our way to the mess hall for breakfast

we sat down with Hanji and my dad before Hanji spoke

"You did guys take my advice?"

she says that before every excursion now ever since our first excursion and she said how we should just have sex, that's the advice btw

"what is the advice you are always talking about?" Erwin asked

"oh trust me you don't want to know" i tell my father

"but did you" Hanji continues which makes before blush before she gasps "you did"

i then shift uncomfortably way from Levi as she laughs at me

like i said we're not official or anything

we then continued to talk and bicker, Hanji dropping subtle hints about me and Levi's sex life which flew straight over my dad's head

it was now time for the excursion and i put on my cape and ot ready for it but that was not before me and Levi went to find my sister to tell her we were going

of we didn't she would have killed us

we find her and her cadet friends training

her friends seem to be Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie and Annie

she also talks to Mina, Jean and Marco sometimes

i walk over to her and say hello

all the cadets greeted us back

"So Hope, me and Levi are leaving for the excursion now" i tell her

"oh right" she sighs

"come on, you know we will be fine, we've done this like a hundred times" i giggled before i hug her

"just be safe" she says "and come back"

"i'll try" i chuckle before she releases the hug and hugs Levi

"Bring her back okay Levi?"

"i'll do my best to Hope" he smiles before she say good bye and begin to walk away

the cadets the wish us luck as we walk away

we make our way to the stables and get on our horses

"So let's do this" i smile once we reach the stables

"Promise to come back?" Levi states

"Maybe" i teased before he frowns

he then leans down for a kiss

"Nope, no kiss" i say placing my finger on his lips

"Why not, here i thought it was a tradition" he chuckled

"kiss me after we come home from the excursion" i tease before i begin to walk away with my horse

Levi then calls after me "you're such a tease" to which i giggled and mount my horse and ride to where i have to go

it is now time and the bells ring as the gate open and we race outside the walls

i was placed in Levi's squad last minute to which he laughs

we make our way outside the wall altogether

but at about 1 hour in we all get separated

i was in the middle of fighting titan when it stuck me and i went down and everything went black

Levi's P.O.V

i finally found Kasumi after we had got separated but what i saw was horrific

i saw a titan hit her to the groound, he body going limp as she fell

i rushed over and kill the titan before lifting Kasumi into a tree

she wasn't breathing...

it was too late

i cut the badge from here jacket and put it in my pocket before i made my way back to my squad

we were all back on our horses when i decided i had to tell Erwin

"Petra, you are in charge until i come back" i shouted to the brown haired girl

"Where are you going captain?" she asked

"i need to tell the Commander that his daughter is.. his daughter is dead" i choked out

the whole squad gasped at this before Petra nodded and i made my way up the line

i had made it to Erwin and told him

"Commander Erwin, Kasumi is... Kasumi is" i then sigh "she is dead sir"

i could see the despair flash through his eyes

he was heartbroken

i couldn't help but frown

he the called off the excursion and told me to carry the word down the line

i did as ordered and everyone began to make their way back to HQ

as we walked through the town we could hear people whisper

"Why are they back so early?" "what happened?" "They weren't even gone a day"

i could help but frown

as i made my way back to the HQ

we had made our way past the training camp

i could she Hope and her friends searching the crowd and i here one of them say

"Hey look Hope, there's Captain Levi, your sister's friends"

she then called out to me but i refuse to respond

"hey Levi" she began to waved and i turned and we made eye contact but i couldn't face her

i told her i would protect Kasumi but i didn't

and i just turned away

i could see Hope frown in confusion from the corner of my eye and i couldn't help but frown as well

it was the next day and i had to tell Hope what happened

i walked over to the cadet training area where all the cadets were lined up

i was over to Shadis and asked him to excuse Hope

"Cadet Hope Smith, Captain Levi wishes to speak to you" he shouted

she the walked over to me with a smile

"yeah Levi" she said

"Hope" i said sadly "it'a bout your sister, she is..."

i paused

"she's what Levi" Hope said worried

"she is dead" i frowned

tears then begin to roll down Hope cheeks

"what?!" she gasps

"i'm sorry"

she then bursts out into tears and i give her a hug as she lowers to the floor and sobs

from the corner of my eye i could see all the cadets eyes on us

i then pulled away from Hope and asked her

"would you like to be excused from today?"

she nodded weakly

i walked over to Shadis and told him that Hope would like to be excused for today

"no, no cadets can be excused without a good excuse and consent from a higher up"

"well i am a higher up and she has a good reason" i stated which catches the cadets attention

"what is the reason?" Shadis insists

"Kasumi" i sigh again "Kasumi...died"

Shadis gasps and so do the cadets

"i'm sorry Levi"

"Well sorrys aren't going to bring her back now are they" i snap

i didn't mean to i was just sad

Shadis then frowns

"so Hope will need a few days off" i state as i turned

Shadis nodded before he called to me

"Are you not going to take time off Levi?"

"no, not at the minute, maybe later but for now i have work to do" i stated

"but you are entitled to time off Levi, she was your girlfriend after all" Shadis says lowly

"no she wasn't, me and Kasumi were good friends, now if you don't mind i leave you back to your work now" i then start to walk away

"just don't take it too hard Levi" Shadis called

i then walked away before i stopped and turned when i felt the cadets eyes on me

"Don't you have training to do cadets" i asked as they all turned away

i walked Hope home and then went back to my room

i walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and i just could hold back the tears as i thought of Kasumi

i got so angry that i punched the mirror

'she's really gone' i thought

Kasumi's P.O.V

i woke up and looked around myself

i was outside the walls in a tree

"What the fuck happened to me"

...

 **okay so this is the last chapter in this story**

 **i really hope you enjoyed it and i thank you so much for all the feed back**

 **i just love you all so much**

 **thanks for taking the time to read my crappy story, i appreciate it**

 **i know i ended it on a cliff hanger but i had too and i will explain everything in the next book 'Saving Hope'**

 **thanks again for reading**

 **love ya**

 **~Cookie**


End file.
